Kaizo Jakuzune
Appearance Kaizo is a 19-year old Japanese adolescent male with messy blue hair and light blue headphones, as well as wearing a galaxy hoodie and black denim jeans. He wields a katana named the "Galaxy Dragon Slicer", or in his language, "Seiun - Doragon Suraisa". He prefers the English name of it more. Backstory Kaizo Jakuzune was not born to have an elemental flame by his side, but he is formerly known to be an excellent student in his high school years, ever since he got an award for his excellent efforts in science, despite failing his maths subjects and ditching baseball practice. However, baseball did not interest him that much as he prefers to work in a more outgoing activity that will boost his endurance and speed without the need for a ball. Of course, Kaizo had to do jogging every now and then, preferably weekdays since he likes to become fast and agile for his own benefit. Day by day he managed to lose a few pounds due to his hard-working exercise and as a result felt much better for him. When his parents found out that he had ditched baseball practice for doing "something rather productive", that made his mother become frustrated in disappointment. However, his father didn't mind the situation that was going on at the moment. Instead he escorted him to the family garden where he started training with him which he is getting used to do this everyday. Kaizo decided that he wanted to learn and become a true warrior in the ways of the Samurai. So Kaizo decided to train harder and harder until one day, he and his father started a sparring match using bamboo sticks, and Kaizo lost that training exercise. Although his dad was proud of him that he exerted great effort, his mother warned him that the baseball coach wanted to see him after school. Several uneventful hours passed, and Kaizo decided to visit the observation centre with his friend. Even though he had been there once due to a Science class field trip, this time it was different. His friend discussed something with Kaizo in secret that he found some alienated technology just outside the centre and brought it in the car to keep it hidden from anyone. He even said to Kaizo that he found some "strange" materials with him too. Kaizo presumably knew that something is off with him, and his classmate took him to the garage to experiment with the new alien tech he brought home. He unpacked the "strange" materials from his backpack and asked Kaizo to "experiment" with them. By forging the materials together, a strange energy emanated from the alien tech gadget in front of them, which as a result, gave birth to a weapon that Kaizo may use. It was a katana, forged from the trainer's katana he had which turned its wooden blade into a much sharper, stronger material. Kaizo thanked his friend for it and decided to keep it. That weapon is now what it is known to be the "Galaxy Dragon Slasher", as mentioned before. Now, if only Kaizo decided to ask his father to spar with him again when he gets home... He still couldn't believe that his friend wanted to insert random stuff into the technological "anvil", which Kaizo soon found out what the object was... Then after several unimportant events (and graduating from school), Kaizo decided to work at a local science company that focuses on the Earth and Space Science studies. However, this was cut short after 2 years when his science company got raided by two robbers with their flames out. Luckily, Kaizo was able to swipe them all out at two blinks of an eye before the cops could come and arrest them. However, this brought distress to Kaizo's parents as they packed to relocate themselves somewhere else. He knows that his life is at risk and his parents too but he did not have the urge to say it. Soon after they packed Kaizo and his family moved to a different city somewhere near Stulte, although they were lucky to be alive. At his new city which he calls his new home, Kaizo soon met Lairos, and heard of something about a "mafia group" named the Stahlir Foundation, and decided to join him to find out. However, he was completely unaware of what he has gotten himself into, but Lairos stated that the group has no clear intention on what to do yet, saying that the mafia isn't even a real serious mafia at that stage yet, so he demands him to stay and wait. He was later known to be a valued member of the Stahlir Foundation, as deemed by the group's leader, Neville. Personality Kaizo is a versatile and agile fighter when it comes to fighting in combat, and with the Galaxy Dragon Slasher in his hands, he is able to initiate attack moves that deal damage multiple enemies rather than just one. In fact, he tries to make his attacks as fast as possible, so that he can wipe them out in just two or less swoops. Outside of combat, he is a really outgoing and helpful member to the Stahlir Foundation, a group that tries to act like a serious mafia when it actually isn't. So Kaizo, along with his other members, sets out to show everyone they are a serious mafia group by...looking for sparring partners...yeah. He is also obedient and serious when it comes to orders, for example showing great confidence and team support to Neville and most of the members in the clan, although their clan is still currently in shambles and where to go from attaining the requirements to be a truly intimidating mafia group. Moveset Upgrades # Increases Kaizo's health and base damage of his LMB. (+3.18 HP and +1.76 on LMB damage) # Decreases the time that most of Kaizo's abilities hinders his movement. # Increase the base damage of Kaizo's "Orion Cyclone" and "At the Galaxy's End". (+0.9 DMG/1 SP on E and +1.2 DMG/SP on F) At 50/50/50, Kaizo's swipe in his R takes less time to fully draw a circle in front of him which will boost his walkspeed by +5, as well as granting immunity to Bleeding and Burning effects. Kaizo also has a glowing purple and navy blue neon trail by the 50/50/50 milestone. Also, by that milestone, Kaizo's katana slightly increases in size. (because heck, I'm losing upgrade ideas fast...) NOTE: Bleeding Damage is always set to 50 on the first upgrade line, and will always be set on that damage despite stat upgrades. Trivia - Kaizo is one of the few members of the Stahlir Foundation (first group ever that I made a while ago) to be remade since he, along with the whole group have been gathering dust for a long time now. The original Kaizo from the original DB was really trash as heck right now, so this had to be done. - Kaizo, despite of naming his katana the "Galaxy Dragon Slasher", has no galaxy-type moves, due to him being born without a flame. - Some of Kaizo's moves -- notably his R - is based off of one of Jin's special moves in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, with that being the name "Stunned Swallow". The other reference was his E, which was based off of Malos' "Monado Cyclone" from the same game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Devil Beater